Valentine
by MidnightAmbrose
Summary: Roman and Seth celebrate Valentine's Day a few days later than the holiday


Even though Valentine's Day was last weekend, Roman still wanted to see his favorite man before heading to Cleveland for Fastlane. Roman talked to Seth on Valentine's Day and even sent him flowers, but he still needed to see his baby before his big match.

"Honey, I'm home!" Roman said, as he walked through the front door of Seth's house. Roman wiped off the snow from his boots and proceeded to take them off.

Seth was at the kitchen island, rinsing off some vegetables for their dinner tonight. Seth didn't hear Roman or see him come in. His headphones were in and his music was up. Roman crept up behind Seth and Seth jumped when he felt Roman's fingers press into his sides. Seth took out his headphones and turned around to hug his boyfriend.

"I've missed you so much." Seth said.

Kiss.

"I'm so happy that you're here." Seth said

Kiss.

Seth wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and kissed him again.

"Oh, you're cold." Seth said. Seth unwrapped his arms from Roman's neck and took him into his family room. He sat Roman down on his sofa and went back into the kitchen to make him some cocoa. He came back with a cup and gave it to Roman. Seth sat down next to him and put a blanket over both of them. Roman wrapped an arm around Seth and he nuzzled up next to Roman.

"Are you warm Ro?" Seth asked.

"I have cocoa made just the way I like it, a warm blanket and my baby with me all at once. I'm very warm." Roman said and then placed a kiss on Seth's head.

"So," Roman started. "Where would you like to go for dinner tonight?" Roman asked. Seth turned to him and began to speak. "I told you that I'm making dinner for us."

"I have our whole night planned!" Seth added.

"I know baby, but I just want to spoil you tonight." Roman said and then kissed Seth's cheek.

"Actually, I have something for you." Roman said, and got up to go get his surprise from his suitcase.

"Ro, I thought we would do gifts later." Seth said and got up to follow him.

"I know baby, but I want you to have this now," Roman retorted.

"Come with me." Roman added. Roman grabbed his suitcase and went back into Seth's room; Seth followed him in and sat on the bed.

"Well, what is it?"

Roman smiled at Seth and then sat down next to him. He put his hand on behind Seth's cheek and swiped his thumb across Seth's cheek. "You are so beautiful." Roman said to him. Roman leaned in and placed a kiss on Seth's lips.

Roman pulled out a tiny bag and gave it to Seth. "Open it" Roman said to him. Seth opened the bag and something lacy. He pulled the object out of the bag and dangled it in front of Roman.

"You want me to wear panties." Seth said.

"Yes."

"You want me to wear red panties tonight." Seth said."

"Yes."

Seth sighed before beginning to speak again. "You tell anyone about this, and I will have your ass over my mantle." Roman smirked and got up.

"Oh don't worry… you in this undergarment are for my eyes only." Roman said and walked over to Seth. He wrapped his arms around Seth's waist. He brought Seth in close and started to kiss his neck.

As the kisses got deeper, Seth's moans got louder. Roman pulled back and kissed Seth's lips. "Save it for tonight." Roman said and then winked.

After Roman left to go watch some television, Seth went into his bathroom to try on the panties. He took off his jeans, and then his boxers. He slipped the red undergarment on. Seth looked at himself in the mirror. He actually enjoys the way they feel. Seth steps back into his pants and pull them back up. He walks out and drops his boxers into the hamper and goes out to join his boyfriend.

Roman smiled when he saw Seth enter the room. He held out his arms and Seth went over to him. Seth pulled the blanket over them, and then wrapped his arms around Roman. Seth cuddled up with his boyfriend, as they found a movie to watch.

Seth woke up a couple hours later; it was 5:30pm. Seth didn't realize that he dozed off. When he got up, he saw that Roman was cooking in the kitchen. He really like that he has a man who can cook. Seth folded the blanket and placed it up on the sofa. He went into the kitchen, wrapped his arms around Roman, and leaned up against him.

"Hi baby, did you have a nice nap?" Roman asked. Seth shook his head against Roman's back.

Seth took out pates and wine glasses. Seth went over to the table and set it. Roman pulled the chicken out of the oven, and then drained the pasta.

"Babe, would you toss the salad for me?" Roman asked.

"I like this 'babe'." Seth said to Roman. Seth brought salad bowls over to the table and filled the bowls with the caesar salad.

Roman put the pasta into a bowl and mixed the sauce in with it. Roman brought the tray of chicken to the table and placed it on the cooling rack. He then went back for the pasta.

Seth went over to grab a bottle of wine from the rack on the island.

Since the table was too big, Roman sat at the end, and Seth sat in a corner seat next to him.

"Happy Valentine's day, Seth."

"Our fourth one together," Seth replied, and then leaned in to kiss Roman.

The two talked during the entire meal. They talked about Roman's match, WrestleMania, Seth's recovery and when Seth would like to be back.

"Oh Roman, I want to give you your present. Seth went over to the closet in the hall and pulled out a small bag. He walked back over and gave the bag to Roman. Roman took out a box and opened it.

It was a gold Rolex with a picture of him and Seth together. Roman smiled at Seth and kissed him.

Roman gave Seth the bag that he brought with him to the table.

Seth opened it and found some of Roman's merchandise and then a box. He opened the box to see a gold bracelet.

"Read it," Roman said.

Seth turned it over to read the inscription. "I will love you forever. Love Roman" Seth said.

"I love you so much," Seth said, and then got up to give Roman another kiss.

"Come with me," Roman said.

Roman took Seth into Seth's bedroom. "I've been so lonely without you on the road. I've missed you so much." Roman said. Roman pulled Seth into his arms and started to kiss him.

"I love you," Roman mumbled against his lips. "I love you too," Seth replied.

Seth continued to kiss him, as he grabbed at Roman's sweater. Roman pulled back to take off his sweater. Seth ran his hand down Roman's chest.

"Your abs….they're different." Seth said.

"Yeah, I've been working out twice as hard." Roman said.

"Make love to me right now." Seth demanded.

Roman couldn't deny Seth of anything, so with Seth's request, Roman started to strip Seth of his clothes. He pulled off his shirt and unzipped his jeans, and he saw the red panties staring right back at him.

"You little shit."

"I like the way they feel. They kinda feel like a cloud." Seth said.

Roman pulled a condom out of his back pocket. He placed it on his bed, and then stripped out of his pants. Roman crawled over Seth and kissed him again. He ran his hands down his body and stopped at the underwear.

Roman slipped the panties off and threw them to the side.

"Keep those," Roman said.

He opened up Seth's legs. Roman ran two of his fingers on Seth's opening.

Seth gasped and gripped the sheets. Seth gasped and gripped the sheets tighter, as Roman explored the small hole.

Roman pulled back, and got off the bed to grab lube out of his suitcase. He settled back on the bed and Seth opened his legs further for Roman. Roman popped the cap and poured the gel onto his fingers. He entered his fingers inside of Seth and started to search for his hotspot. Seth gasped and squirmed around, as Roman started to move his fingers inside of him. Roman smirked added a fourth finger to his hole.

"Oh god," Seth moaned out. "Roman!"

"Please fuck me," Seth begged. Roman couldn't deny a begging Seth, so he pulled his fingers out and pulled off his boxers. He picked up the condom, ripped it open with his mouth and rolled it onto his cock.

"I love when you rip that open with your mouth. It's such a turn on," Seth said.

He gripped onto Seth's hips and slowly thrusted in and out of Seth, hearing soft moans from him every time his sweet spot his touched.

Roman looked down at Seth and kissed him. "Ro," Seth gently breathed out. "Right there, don't stop." Seth pulled out Roman's bun and watched as those long black locks fall over his shoulders. Roman started to deepen his thrusts.

Seth gasped in pleasure. "Ro, I'm gonna cum." Roman deepened his thrusts and Seth came on Roman's abs. A few moments later, Roman came inside of Seth. Roman collapsed on Seth and kissed his neck. Seth wrapped his arms around Roman and ran his fingers through his hair.

"How long until you're back on the road and in my arms full time?" Roman asked.

"Soon."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **It's not that late past Valentine's day!**

 **:)**


End file.
